The present invention relates to a vehicle organizing container for emergency vehicles. The container is configured to allow organization of documents and electronic components.
Containers for holding objects in vehicles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,659, to Cross, is directed to a control desk for emergency vehicles. The control desk includes a first panel 22 adapted for writing and the placement of control equipment, and a second panel 24 adapted to retain equipment. The first panel 22 is disposed in a vehicle at an appropriate writing height and angle, and the second panel 24 depends downwardly from the first panel 22 to support it. The second panel 24 is secured to the floor of the vehicle. At least one leg 64 is secured to both the first and second panels 22, 24 to retain them in their proper orientation. The first panel 24 includes a flash light holder 44 for writing, and the second panel 24 includes structures and receptacles for supporting equipment such as radio, microphones, flashlights, flares, night sticks, and other equipment.
Another container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,391, to Bohnett. Bohnett describes an automobile desk 13 having a file cabinet portion 14 and a desk top 17 for providing a writing surface. The described automobile desk 13 is installed by placement in the front seat of an automobile to the right side of the driver Legs 18 of the desk are adjusted to the desired length to give a cabinet end 14 elevation so that a seat engaging arm 16 properly fits the seat and disposes a desk top 17 at a suitable work level. Files can be inserted into the automobile desk by lifting the desk top about a hinge structure 31-32, permitting files to be disposed in slots formed by partitions 29. To write, a user disposes his elbow upon a cushion 27 in a comfortable arm position. This combination file cabinet/writing surface is typically used by traveling salesmen who require a writing surface to make notes for delivery, request for catalogs, notations on errors and billings, or other matters.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,538, to Owen, describes a combination utility receptacle and arm rest. Generally, Owen describes a utility receptacle and arm rest intended to be secured to a car body or car door on the left side of the driver. The combination arm rest/utility receptacle includes a deck plate having integrally formed side and end walls in the bottom. The bottom is formed to have compartments and a continuous vertical rim is formed near the outer edge of the deck plate. A vertical leg is formed integral with the right hand of the deck plate and is adapted to be attached to the left-hand side of an automobile. A cover plate having a convex cross-sectional form is hinged on its left side and adapted to close down on the outside of the vertical continuous rim.
Another mobile desk for vehicles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,366, to Lindsey. Lindsey describes a mobile desk for vehicles that includes a table having an edge portion adapted to be placed adjacent an instrument panel 10 of a vehicle. A desk including a flat self-supporting surface 16 is rigidly attached by spaced apart brackets 18, 18' to the instrument panel. The desk has a cut out form by a second curved portion 24 and 26, and a third edge portion spaced apart from the first edge portion. A fourth edge portion 28 is adjacent to driver while the cut out portion is mounted adjacent the passenger side. The desk is supported by a support leg 22.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,577, to Basinger, describes an article-carrying stand adapted for supporting meters, two-way radios, and the like in taxi cabs. The stand is adapted to be mounted on a vehicle floor over the hump or tunnel but often extends longitudinally along the floor over the transmission and drive shaft of the vehicle. A support stand 30 made of flat plates or angled structural steel is adapted to receive and support a two-way radio 40. A first pair of legs 42 and 44, each having the form of a solid front strip, support a forwardly, downwardly projecting end of a frame or rack 32. An intermediate platform 62 is also supported by the stand 30 to provide a table. A second smaller horizontal or meter platform 70 is disposed above the platform 62 to support taxi-fare meter 80.
Service console trays for use in a vehicle are also known. Such service console trays can be used to hold drinks, small articles such as pocket change, or provide a trash receptacle. Such service trays are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,353, to Sobczak; U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,791, to Goss et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,456, to Lipe.
Unlike the foregoing vehicle containers, service consoles, or writing desks, the present invention is an easily removable container/electronic component support system specifically designed for interchangeable use in conjunction with police, fire, and other emergency vehicles. These types of emergency vehicles are typically provided with multiple electronic communication devices for reception and transmission of information. These electronic components can be bulky and difficult to access when conventionally mounted over, under, or in the vehicle's dashboard. In addition, removal of conventionally mounted electronic components for service maintenance, or transfer to other vehicles, can be a difficult and time-consuming.
Another requirement of emergency vehicles is a container for holding necessary papers, forms, reports, and other documents. Ideally, such a container is partitioned to provide separate compartments for holding different classes of documents, and other small objects such as pens.
The present invention provides a dual compartment vehicle organizing container for removable installation in a vehicle. The vehicle organizer can conveniently hold documents as well as electronic components. The vehicle organizing container has first and second side walls situated in spaced apart relationship to each other. A front wall and a back wall are attached to extend between the first and second side walls, and an interior wall is positioned between the front wall and back wall. The interior wall is attached to both the first and second side walls to define an electronic equipment holding cavity between the interior wall and the front wall, and an organizing receptacle is defined between the interior wall and the back wall.
In addition, the present invention provides a mechanism for securing the vehicle organizing container to the vehicle. In preferred embodiments, the container is secured by dimensioning the container to fit between seats of a vehicle. Alternatively, when a vehicle is not designed to have two seats, or does not have room to accommodate a vehicle organizing box between seats, the container is configured to provide attachment points for securing a vehicle seatbelt.
The present invention also provides a mechanism for mounting electronic equipment in the electronic equipment holding cavity. The mounting mechanism is attached to at least one of the front wall, interior wall, first side wall and second side wall. In preferred embodiments, the electronic mounting mechanism includes at least one slide track mounted to at least one of the front wall, interior wall, first side wall, and second side wall defining the electronic equipment holding cavity. In preferred embodiments, the at least one slide track includes a first slide track and a second slide track positioned to extend in spaced apart parallel relationship, the first and second slide tracks both being attached to the first side wall, and a mounting plate for mounting electronics attached to extend between the first and second slide tracks. Of course, additional third and fourth slide tracks can also be provided to better distribute the weight of the electronic equipment.
The apparatus of the present invention may also be provided with at least one door positionable to cover the organizing receptacle. Hinge or other conventional mechanisms may be used to attach the at least one door to one of the first side wall, second side wall, and interior side wall. Preferably, the at least one door may be locked with a locking mechanism to prevent unauthorized access to the organizing receptacle.
In alternative embodiments, a vehicle organizing container for installation in a vehicle includes a receptacle defining element for defining an organizing receptacle. An electronic equipment holding element for defining an electronic equipment holding cavity adjacent to the receptacle means is also provided. A writing desk is attached to the receptacle element to cover the organizing receptacle and at least one slide track is attached to the electronic equipment holding element for attachment to electronic components to allow sliding withdrawal of electronic equipment from the electronic equipment holding cavity. Electronic equipment is attached to the at least one slide track, and the vehicle organizing container is secured to the vehicle.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.